


Like Father, Like Son

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU, Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Young!Yusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Yusei loves to be around his father whenever he's working (and is allowed in). Sometimes, he decides to wear his lab coat but that doesn't always end well.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I got super emotional a little while ago about the sort of relationship that Yusei could have had with his dad if they had the chance. So I decided to show how little Yusei would be with him. There will probably be a continuation of this with them being scientists together at some point. I hope you enjoy!

The boy was only 5 years old, but he was determined to become a scientist. Admittedly, his mother was fairly certain that this was actually so he could be ‘just like daddy’, over any real interest. Either way, it was sweet.  
He stood by his father’s chair, staring up with his bright blue eyes. He always appeared when Dr. Fudo was doing paperwork. It was like he could just sense that this was the time he could spend with his family.  
Glancing down, he smiled at the grabby hands that instantly appeared from little Yusei. So he picked him up, placing him gently upon his lap before patting his head. The child got himself comfortable, and was now busy looking at all of the papers on the table.  
He sat silently for a few moments, “What’s this?” Yusei was always so interested in the work that his father did, despite not ever understanding a word he said – apparently understanding would simply come with age.  
“Just a report about my latest work is all.” He gave his precious son’s head a light pat. “I could read you it one day.”  
His eyes glistened and he eagerly nodded. “Yes please, daddy.” He leant against him, glancing him over before he noticed that something key was missing. “Lab coat!” He exclaimed, jumping down from his father’s knee. “Where is it?” With a light cock of the head, he blinked.  
“On the chair over there.” He tore his gaze from his work to find that the child had went and taken it, and was now struggling to put it on. With a soft, loving chuckle he ushered the boy over, and helped him put the lab coat on. It was far, far too big (as to be expected), but it was cute.   
Matched with the ever-so-serious expression of Yusei, he looked a little like an adult that had been shrunk down to a childlike size. After ruffling his hair, which caused a grumble to escape, Dr Fudo returned to his work – Yusei didn’t need much active watching these days, as he knew exactly how to behave.   
‘What a good boy,’ thought his father, who was trying his absolute best not to cry tears of joy.  
For the most part, Yusei was good at walking with the big white coat on, but a small kid could only manage this for so long. He stepped on the tail of the coat, and subsequently fell onto the floor with a loud screech.  
“Yusei!” Dr. Fudo cried, leaping from his seat to ensure that he wasn’t too hurt. “Are you okay, baby? Does it hurt?”  
While he did look rather startled, it was apparent that he had just scared himself. But there were no tears, something that always confused his dad.  
“I am fine,” he decided as he rose from his position on the floor. Dusting off the ‘dirt’ from his legs, he looked up at his dad. “Scientists don’t get hurt.”


End file.
